Raian Getsueikirite
| birthday = December 12 | age = 18 | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1") | weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) | eyes = Purple | hair = White-black | blood type = AB | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Kagamino City | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Kagamino High School | status = Active | shikai = | bankai = }} Raian Getsueikirite (月影切り手梁, Getsueikirite Raian; English for, "Ryan Moonlight Cutter"; literally translated, "Little King, Moonlight-Cutter") is a who gained Shinigami powers and later became a due to growing an Inner Hollow inside of him. After losing his spiritual powers trying to restore Seireitou Kawahiru's soul, he eventually turns into a Jūnin. Appearance Raian is an average height young man with piercing red eyes and hair that is half black and half white. His eyes alone are a curious feature, being red with a slit-like pupil. It should be noted that before becoming a Shinigami, his eyes were that of any normal human's and were blue in color. Thier significance as to his Shinigami powers have no yet been revealed. In his human body, he wears the traditional clothes of a normal teenager, however, when transformed into his Shinigami body, he wears a long black cloak with his zanpakutō clipped to his back. After his transformation into a Jūnin, he wears a sleeveless purple vest with white fur cuffs and the emblem of the moon sewn into the chest-area. He also wears a black headband, with what appears to be a horn on it, on his head. Personality Since first appearing on the scene, Raian has remained a mysterious figure no matter who he appears to; always seemingly hiding his true self. He is commonly viewed as a person who cares solely about his younger brother, however, a quick look at what he's really thinking reveals that he is greatly hurt by some of his younger brother's actions and words, more so than he gives off. Yet, surprisingly, he truly seems dedicated to his brother and will go out of his way to keep him from harm. As a Substitute Shinigami, he possesses a great amount of self-control both over his emotions as well as his actions, constantly showing a heartless behavior. He has only shown surprise if an opponent or ally has shown more ability than he had originally deduced them to have, yet even in these situations he doesn't allow himself to lose his composure. Raian does not seem to possess any form of arrogance, and will only make a statement if he can back it up with his own power, and is even not above complementing an opponent when they show their occasional strokes of brilliance. As an addition to being an incredibly powerful Shinigami, Raian has demonstrated equally impressive intelligence, especially when it comes to powers, and can often appear to be very wise despite his young age. He is noted to be very observant, being able to deduce the nature and power of an opponent's technique simply by seeing it once, leading to him rarely being surprised or caught off guard. Due to his past, he shows no love of battle or bloodshed and will do anything to avoid it. Raian also is a very respectful person, calling his longtime best friend Seireitou Kawahiru, "Seireitou-sama", out of respect for Seireitou's position as a member of the Kawahiru Clan. This sets him apart from the only other known Substitute Shinigami, , who disregards honorifics for no true reason at all. Above all, he is a loyal friend, and will come to the aid of any person whom he calls a friend. He is often seen as coming to the aid of his friend Seireitou and his younger brother, no matter the danger. History Raian's past is even more mysterious than his personality. Little to nothing is known about his early childhood, nor how he became a Shinigami. has confirmed that, at some point after , he was made the Substitute Shinigami of , the town of his birth. According to Raian himself, the method in which he became a Shinigami also made him a , though it is unknown if he went through the training method or a more unique method. At some point during Raian's time training his Shinigami power, he also trained and mastered his Inner Hollow, becoming a complete Visored. Powers & Abilities : Raian is exceedingly skilled at using his in combat. Βecause he was not raised in Soul Society, he has not received any formal swordsmanship training and therefore all of his swordsmanship skills have been self taught. He is capable of holding his own against the likes of Seireitou Kawahiru and Sao Feng in swords combat, demonstrating the capabilities of his self-taught swordsmanship. His moves are very quick and precise, and upon finding an opening, he will impale his foe several times, ending the fight as quickly as possible. : Raian's spiritual power is exceedingly large, and is said to be as great or even greater than a captain-class fighter. His spiritual power is noted to feel very cold, sending chills down the spine of whoever feels it. In some cases, depending on how much reiatsu Raian lets out, his spiritual power alone can summon rainstorms which vary in intensity; a possible reference to his Zanpakutō, which can also control rain and storms. When active, his reiatsu appears as a white outline around his body, as well as wisps of white energy that float off of his body, like mist. Enhanced Speed: Though he has never been taught a technique, such as Shunpō, he has shown incredible speed-levels, capable of keeping up with and, in some cases, outrunning captain-class enemies. He does this by pumping raw spiritual power into his leg and feet muscles and using it to propel him in the direction he wants to go. Master Tactician: Raian has been noted on numerous occasions to be a genius when it comes to forming battle tactics as well as analyzing other's battle strategy. He can deduce the nature, power, and effects of an opponent's technique simply by seeing it once. He is easily able to recognize danger and prepare himself well ahead of time. One of his greatest skills is to create several strategies before entering the fray and executing them flawlessly, switching to a different strategy if his initial one fails to meet his expectations. Former Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Inyō (陰陽, Cosmic Dual Forces) is the only Ironic-type Zanpakutō; therefore making it the strongest by default In it's sealed state, Inyō takes the form of a daisho pair; a nodaichi and a wakizashi. This is because, upon his zanpakutō's generation, his soul and his emotions split, sealing themselves into the form of two different swords. The nodaichi has a red hilt and an complex guard with a maroon sheath. The wakizashi on the other hand has a brown, seemingly woven hilt and a blue, circular shaped guard, with pieces of metal that connect it to the hilt, making the center of the circle seem like a cross. It's hilt is black in color. His zanpakutō also has two female spirits; one to embody his soul and the other to embody his emotions. Though they both bear the name Inyō, Raian calls his soul's side Yin, a blond haired woman with blue eyes, and his emotion's side Yang, a throwback to the name of the zanpakutō and a red headed woman with violet eyes. Yin has a very stotic, calm nature; being strict in his teachings while still having a desire to give Raian his power. Yang on the other hand takes on Raian's own personality, which causes the two spirits to argue often. Raian's inner world is that of a secret monk's temple complex, with a garden in the center and two buildings on either side. One building houses Yin and the other, Yang. Upon acquiring Hollow powers, a third building connecting the two already there appears. This one houses his Inner Hollow. Due to his long time rivalry with Seireitou, and his constant training to keep up with him, Raian has totally mastered his Zanpakutō, allowing him to control it's abilities with amazing proficiency. : Jōkankatsu (情管轄, Emotion Control): Inyō is one of the few zanpakutō to have an ability in it's sealed state. By simply touching the foe with one of his swords, they secrete a poison that can seize control of the target's emotions. This control is activated upon the release of his Shikai. Once in the blood, there is no cure for the poison, and it will be activated on the target everytime Raian releases Shikai. Though it can be very helpful after he releases his sword, it is not required for use of his Shikai techniques. After finishing his Jinzen training, Inyō has gained a new appearance in it's sealed form. Instead of two swords, it is now one long nodaichi in which Raian caries in a scabbard on his back. Like it's owner, Inyō no longer exudes any spiritual pressure, even when activating it's released state. It has also lost Jōkankatsu, it's sealed state ability. * Shikai: The release of it's Shikai is triggered by the command "Kill them with their own Feelings" (キル彼ら以て彼女ら自家感情, Kiru karera motte kanojora jika kanjō), though for singular opponents he will substitute the word "them" for "he" or "her" and the word "their" for "his" or "her". In Shikai, the two blades turn into katana of identical appearances. Both have maroon hilts, golden guards identical to the nodaichi in the sealed state, and their sheaths have elongated and become black. If any of his targets have become poisoned by Jōkankatsu, the ability activates upon it's release. Unlike most Zanpakutō, Inyō has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect. One of the prerequisites of completing the Jinzen training, according to Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba herself, was for Raian to loose most of his powers; this included his Shikai. He can no longer access it's powers, nor can he reverse the effects of the Jinzen training in order to get them back. Inyō was the first Zanpakutō in history to be without a Shikai. : Shikai Special Ability: At first, Inyō's powers seem to be random, not very fitting for a zanpakutō. However, it is a zanpakutō whose abilities are each based on a certain emotion. If a target has been poisoned by Jōkankatsu, they are virtually defenseless against Raian's Shikai. Inyō makes certain rules to each of it's techniques and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules excluding Raian himself. These rules are binding and cannot be broken by another Zanpakutō's abilities. Later on, it is revealed that it's true power is Hallucinations. :* Emotion Detection: Raian explains that it isn't him that activates his Zanpakutō's powers in Shikai. Inyō itself can detect emotional fluctuations, then the spirits of Inyō inform Raian of which technique they are about to use, allowing him to ready himself for it. :** Ikari (怒り, Anger): If an opponent is experiencing anger, hatred, or rage, Inyō's cutting power vastly increases. It's cuts become unblockable and deal heavy damage to the target. If the opponent blocks themselves with anything (thier sword, a shield, a kidō etc.) the blades will simply cut completely through the obstruction and cut the target anyways. The higher intensity of the target's anger, the more cutting power Inyō receives; making someone who has lost control of themselves venerable to a single cut fatal cut. :** Sachi (幸, Happiness): If a target is experiencing happiness or joy of any kind, Inyō causes thier zanpakutō and their abilities to weaken to the point where they are pointless to use. Raian describes this ability by saying, "Someone who is happy has no need to engage in the brutal act of fighting, nor should they kill lest they loose their happiness. For this reason, I strip them of the tools that would ruin their happiness." The more happy a target is, the weaker their abilities come until, eventually, their abilities stop working altogether. :** Kanashimi (悲しみ, Sadness): If a target is experiencing sadness, grief, or confusion, Inyō can then utilize a complete hypnosis of sorts; allowing it complete control of their seven senses. It can then execute brutal illusions meant to further the targets sadness, grief, or confusion. The further the target falls into these emotions, the further into the illusions they become entrapped in, until they are no longer able to distinguish between illusion and real life. :** Chōshininoru (調子に乗る, To get Cocky): If a target becomes confident, cocky, arrogant, or too confident in themselves, Inyō creates a "perfect" defense around Raian. This defense takes the form of an orb like shield that totally surrounds his body. Unlike all other techniques before it, it does not increase it's potency if a foe increases the emotions that initiate the technique. Instead, it is already at it's maximum potency. Raian describes this technique by saying, "Cockiness is a detestable emotion. Someone who is cocky or arrogant needs to be taught a lesson. Try all you might...as long as you are like this, you cannot touch me." This implies that the defense is unbreakable as long as a foe remains immersed in these emotions. Raian expresses a great disliking of the name of this technique in front of Seireitou, because it gives away the assumption that only cockiness sets it off, when in actuality, all forms of confidence set it off. :** Kyogi (虚偽, Deception): When an opponent tried to deceive Raian, either by faking an emotion or by using some other form of deception (lies, exaggerations, illusions, etc), Inyō enacts it's own form of deception on the foe in the form of hallucinations. The hallucinations act similar to Shinji's Sakanade, in that it completely reverses the opponent's senses, only instead of it being an optical illusion, as the foe figures out how to reverse it it flips their senses again endlessly until the opponent stops their deceptive behavior. :** Nukijō (抜き情, Without Emotion): To those few targets that have little to no emotion, or to those who try to negate Inyō's other abilities by controlling their emotions, this technique slows down their movements dramatically. They now move too slowly to react to his fast attacks and are incapable of thinking out a strategy fast enough to counter him and his abilities. This is because, in his own words, "People who are more calm and without much feeling tend to have cunning with them. They are able to think. I laugh at them. With this, your mind works to slow to think up your devious plans and your body moves to slow to execute them." :* Wazurai (患い, Illness): The first ability that relies on Raian's emotions. Raian only uses this power when backed into a wall or when in extreme emotional turmoil such as anger, sadness, grief, loss, confusion, etc. When this happens, one of his katana will turn into microscopic spores that float around in the air. Upon the foe breathing them in, something that is inevitable, the spores release a toxin into the target's bloodstream which then enters the lungs, causing production of mucus to accelerate. After a few minutes, this mucus fill the lungs of the target, causing them to drown themselves with no way out. :* Bekkōbachi (鼈甲蜂, Spider Wasp): The second ability that relies on Raian's emotions. Whenever he is in great fear, Inyō will secrete an adhesive liquid that launches from the blade and seals itself around the mouth and neck of a foe. It then solidifies and secretes a liquid within the mouth of the target, before falling off. Removing it before this stage is impossible, as it constricts the wind pipe of the target if it is touched by an outside force, and cutting off releases an acid that dissolves skin cells. After secreting the liquid into the target's mouth, the liquid instantly soaks into the target's tongue, preventing them from spitting it out. As the battle progresses, the target begins randomly bleeding and continues to receive chest pains and feel extreme hunger. Eventually, the chest of the target explodes, instantly destroying thier chain of fate, removing thier spiritual powers permanently. This ability plays on the user's intense fear of spiders and wasps, is named for a wasp that lays its eggs on a spider after paralyzing the spider; the larva, once hatched, then eat the spider. It is also based on the Xenomorph alien from the Alien movies. :* Atamanikuru (頭に来る, Get Pissed Off): Should Raian get enraged, Inyō increases all of his physical aspects greatly. While his reiatsu doesn't seem increase at all, all other aspects of him does. After Raian finally masters his Zanpakutō via several sessions of Jinzen, Raian can access the physical abilities of his two Zanpakutō spirits directly without the need to interact with the spirits at all, instead relying on rage. Raian's strength and speed are significantly increased. :* Kikaku (規格, Norm; also translated as "Standard"): This technique is a basic ability of Inyō, as well as it's final one. When Raian is level headed or displaying one of his normal personality traits, he can manipulate Inyō's blade to an extent. He can extend the blade to any length, bend it into any form, and even cause it to phase through some objects, while cutting others. It is the only technique that he himself activates instead of Inyō doing it for him. * Bankai: Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba (陰陽析出の刃, Cosmic Dual Forces-Separating Sword): In Bankai, Raian's physical appearance doesn't seem to change except for his hair flaring out slightly more, however his outfit gets completely transformed. His trench coat is turned into a hooded-black robe, which, after his Jinzen training, no longer has it's bell shaped sleeves, but rather skin tight black sleeves. It still flares out along the end, giving the bottom of the robe a similar appearance to Ichigo's robes while using Tensa Zangetsu. The mere release of his Bankai causes a blue spiritual energy in the form of clouds to gather around Raian's feet and then erupt upward in the form of a tornado, which can cause nearby windows to implode and forces. The sword itself actually fuses with Raian's right hand, causing it to quite literally become an extension of himself. The half moon-shaped guard is now much larger and has retained it's purpose; at his will, Raian can force the guard to glow, revealing a meter that keeps track of his spiritual energy, allowing him to see how much he has left at anytime. : Bankai Special Abilities: Raian explains that his Bankai is unlike most other Bankai, in that it does not enhance the abilities layed out in his Shikai, nor does it follow the same scheme as the Shikai; claiming that it, instead, completes his power. For this reason, his Bankai's power has been labeled the power to manipulate and control the soul. He explains that in it's sealed state and in Shikai, his zanpakutō forcibly splits his soul into spirit and emotion, hence the name "Cosmic Dual Forces". He then explains that combining them back into one, such as his Bankai does, unleashes his full power, which he describes as the power of his "soul". Coyote Starrk commented that this ability somewhat resembles the effect that occurred when he and Lilynette split into two beings. Not only does Raian's Bankai allow him control over his soul, but over the souls of other's too. This secondary ability is said to be the origin of the Bankai's name "Cosmic Dual Forces-Separating Sword". :* Enhanced Strength: After his Jinzen training, Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba increases his strength to the point where one swing can level several buildings.In the Wake of Destruction: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Raian Getsueikirite :* Getsuga Taiyōnami (月牙太陽波, Moon Fang Solar-Wave): A technique learned during his Jinzen training. Getsuga Taiyōnami is a prerequisite of Onyō, Raian's ultimate move, and is also a sister move to Getsuga Tenshō and Shikon Hisakiten. At his will, the moon-shaped guard of Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba emits a dark blue-purple energy that travels up and coats the blade. Raian can then either swing the blade to release a wave of energy, or keep it within the blade to arguments sword strikes. Contact with the energy causes evaporation of the soul in parts of the body that are touched, causing those body parts to completely shut down. :* Soul Cutting: In Bankai, the blade itself cannot do physical damage to the target, and will only seem to pass through their body completely as if they where intangible. The reason for this is that it actually cuts the soul of the target itself. This is not always fatal, but is still devastating to those hit with it. For example, if one's arm is touched by the blade of his Bankai, instead of physical damage such as a cut being dealt, the "soul arm" or piece of the soul residing in the arm is cut, rendering the limb completely useless. Once the soul is severed, the being cut begins to deteriorate physically, as the reishi particles that make up it's spiritual body now lack the stability to maintain physical form and simply disintegrate. The effect is the same with any other limb of the body. Since the power of the soul lies within the heart, a stab from Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba to the heart is fatal 100% of the time. Because the damage is to the soul and not physical, next to nothing can be done to stop the damage of this ability. Since the soul is not made up of reishi, healing it by rearranging reishi particles also becomes impossible. This is more true for a zanpakutō, since it is the manifestation of the user's soul. If a zanpakutō clashes blades with Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba, it will immediately break and become sealed again. Though it will eventually regenerate, the effects of Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba keep it from doing so for up to four hours. :* Soul Sealing: With a whip of his blade, the blade of Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba transforms into several dozen chains that can extend to any length he wishes. Like the blade of the Bankai, the chains cannot bind anything physically and will pass through the target's body. They instead latch on to a foe's soul and allow him to begin tugging. What happens next is a form of spiritual tug of war. Raian attempts to pull out the target's soul, while the target tries their hardest to keep their soul inside. If he successfully pulls out the soul of his target, he can then seal it either within himself or within another person or nearby object. If, for some reason, he can only manage to get part of the soul out of his target, he can cut the chains with his reiryoku and only seal that portion of the soul within something else, rendering the limbs that correspond to the missing soul pieces useless forever. :* Soul Clones: Raian can generate seemingly hundreds of clones made from a shard of his soul, combined with a piece of his reiatsu. These clones shares his exact reiatsu and therefore cannot be distinguished from his regular self. When cut, these clones explode, creating an explosion which can level a small house. :* Shintai no Inyō (真諦の陰陽, The Ultimate Truth of the Cosmic Dual Forces): This "power" is the only real addition Raian gains after his Jinzen training, though he comments that it in itself is true form of his Bankai and is it's completed form. He explains that by learning this technique, he was forced to loose his Hollow powers, his Kidō, his Shikai, and all of his reiatsu. He also claims that this is his trump card move and was well worth loosing all of his other powers to achieve it. To activate it, he is forced to transform into a form he refers to as the Onmyō (陰陽, Yin and Yang) in which his black hair elongates past his waist, his eyes transform into a similar appearance to his former Inner Hollow's eyes, he looses his robes and a little more than half of his torso, as well as half of his face, becomes covered by a blue, crystal-like encasing. This has caused it to be jokingly referred to as the "Final" Getsuga Taiyōnami, a reference to Ichigo Kurosaki's "Final" Getsuga Tenshō, as Getsuga Taiyōnami is a prerequisite of using this move. His sword vanishes altogether, as he claims to be fully fused with it at this point. Black energy with a blue outline also begins to surround his body and can be summoned to either of his hands at will. This form allows him access to his ultimate technique, Onyō; once used, the transformation breaks and he looses his Shinigami powers. ::* Onyō (陰陽, The Sun and Moon): Raian calls this technique the ultimate manifestation of his Bankai's abilities. When the name is invoked, a shroud of black and blue energy surrounds him for miles around. Within this shroud the soul of all those caught within, except for Raian, evaporates. In Humans without spiritual power, this causes instant death. When used on Shinigami, the soul evaporating causes the loss of all spiritual powers (Shinigami, Hollow, Sōzōshin, etc.), reverting them into a normal plus. In Arrancar, the same thing takes place, causing them to revert back into Hollows. In normal Hollows it would simply kill the Hollow; though this technique isn't one to be invoked on something such as a lowly Hollow or normal Human.° }} Hollowfication }} Soul Link References Category:Character Category:Human Category:Shinigami